This invention relates to a trouble shooting method of vehicles amd more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for monitoring a plurality of vehicle conditions.
As is well known, it has been proposed to provide a variety of vehicles with warning devices for detecting malfunctions in certain components of the vehicle. Normally, such warning devices provide a visual indication of malfunction only when such a malfunction occurs. Occasionally it has been suggested to illuminate all of the warning devices or a number of them simultaneously with turning on of the ignition switch of the vehicle. However, the operator frequently tends to ignore such simultaneous illumination or is incapable of assuring that all of the various warning devices are illuminated at one time. As a result, there is a fairly substantial distrust of such warning devices and operators tend to ignore them as a matter or course.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved vehicle trouble shooting method and apparatus wherein the functioning of the various condition indicators may be monitored before vehicle is operated.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system and method whereby the operation of a plurality of vehicle warning systems may be checked both simultaneously and sequentially before the vehicle is operated so as to give rise to greater operator confidence.
In many instances a vehicle warning system may be operated and the operator may wish to either change the mode of warning or discontinue it once he has noted the existence of a predetermined condition. No previously proposed system has permitted such recognition of a problem and subsequent modification of the form of malfunction indication.